The Darkness Arises
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: As the "Darkness", a dangerous threat long ago, who was thought to be destroyed, arises, and literally sucks the life out of people. Six people who barely know each other, must band together and defeat the darkness. But how will one get along with the other, especially if you've been enemies for years?
1. Prolouge

Now, this is where it all begins.

Minecraftia, a world larger then you could ever imagine. Deep caves, tall mountains, forests as far as the eye can see. The creativity is what makes it what it is today. Countless structures, maps(arenas), houses. And possibly even more. Now of course it was peaceful, everyone lived in harmony. Well, we all thought that. The only thing players were scared of was the mobs, and occasionally the dream demon. But that was it! No one knew what was coming, and two thought they had destroyed it long ago.

Now this "thing" Is known as the "Darkness". Anything it touches, is consumed by darkness and fear, then becoming, in a sort of zombie like state, and the darkness commands it to spread the darkness. (Not my best sentence). It consumed animals as much as living people (Players). Well, the darkness couldn't consume everything, it could, but all for 6 people. No one knew who these six people where, but each of them had a special marking either on their forehead, leg, arm or neck. They knew the symbols, lightning bolt, sword, water droplet, a plus sign, a minus sign, and a triangle. Of course these markings glowed when one was near another. But for the plus and minus signs those represented the sisters, and they never knew it glowed, for it was on the back of their necks. And the others weren't ever near each other. But something strange happens in the beginning. As one terrorizes another, without knowing who she was, they soon find themselves in a situation where the must work together and find the others.


	2. Hero and Silver

***Silver***

I walked back to my house, after a long and tired filled day. I walked up to my house, and all the windows were broken.

"Again..." I said. "What's his problem with glass these days, geez" I walked inside, and I wanted to go straight to bed, but I had to fix the windows again, so the mobs wouldn't sneak in. After filling them back up, I went upstairs to ,my bedroom. I brushed out my hair in my mirror, then looking in my mirror I saw someone sitting in my window, and I totally knew who it was, 'him', the guy who causes my anger every step of my life.

"Hello" He said, smirking at me. I sighed, putting my hair up.

"So, now I get the silent treatment, after I've done so much for you" He said.

"Pfft, sure you've been such a great help" I sarcastically said. I grabbed my journal and set it on my night stand. I stepped into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, when I came out, he was sitting on my window, reading the journal. I pulled out my gun, and held it at him.

"Drop it." I commanded. He looked up,

"So, if I don't give me your book back you'll shoot me. With a bullet. That does nothing." He said.

"Yeah" I smiled. He shrugged,

"Fine" he said, reading more. I pulled the trigger as water shot out onto his arm. He dropped the book, and held his burned shoulder.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled.

"I told you to drop it, but you foolishly didn't listen" I said. I picked up the book, and shoved it in my ender chest.

"Now, are you leaving or what?" I asked.

"If you think I'm just here for laughs, then you're foolishly mistaken" he said. I rolled my eyes, and headed to my door, leading into the hallway, but just as I reached it, the door, slammed shut, and locked.

"Herobrine!" I yelled. Hero walked up to me,

"As I told you, I'm here for something rather important" Hero said.

"What do you want" I asked impatiently. He just smiled at me. As his hand came for my forehead, I kicked him in the stomach, and he fell back in pain.

"Not this time!" I said. I stepped over him, and walked to my mirror. This weird lightning bolt glowed on my fore head. I brushed back my bangs, and saw it clear as day. I stepped back quickly.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" I yelled. Hero stood up, and started at my blankly.

"What makes you think I did it" Hero said. I stared at him like he was an idiot. Then from his knee to his foot, something glowed on Hero. He ripped the felt off, and a sword glowed on his leg.

"What the fuck is going on!" I yelled.

"You're telling me!" He yelled back. Then thick black fog, entered through my open window, but as it came towards us, it went around, as if we were immune to it. A loud roar came from outside, and a black dragon with red glowing eyes, crashed into the bedroom wall.


	3. The Darkness

***Silver***

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hero yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I thought you knew!" I yelled back.

"I told you, I don't!" Hero said. The dragon roared once more, lunging towards us.

"We're gonna die!" Hero yelled.

"Wait, aren't you immortal?" I said.

"No, of course not, I just lied to you" Hero said.

"Wow, thanks" I said.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not getting killed by you" He said.

"As if I had the guts too!" I said, starting to yell louder. I could tell he laughed a bit. The dragon gained closer, then it hit a barrier. It was invisible, but he couldn't hit us. I looked over at Hero, and looked like I was going to say something. He put his hand up,

"Not me" He said. The dragon stood back and growled.

"This is impossible! You've hated each other your whole life!" He yelled.

"So..." I said.

"So you should be vulnerable!" He yelled.

"To what exactly?" Hero asked.

"The Darkness you fools! You should know! You're 2 of the-" He vanished. We just looked at each other for a minute.

"Do you know what he said?" I asked.

"Not really..." Hero said.

"Wait did he say the Darkness? And did he look like something that was made out of the same material?" I asked.

"Yeah" Hero said. I grabbed him by his sleeve as we ran outside.

"Were are we going?" He asked.

"The Northern Village" I said.

"If anyone sees me I'm dead!" Her yelled.

"It's almost midnight, who's going to be awake" I said.

"Fair point" Hero said.

As soon as we made it into town, I ran into the library. Look for books with the word Darkness on them, in big bold letter ,ok" I said. Hero waited a sec as if he were trying to process it,

"Ok" he said, them we split up, in different directions.

As I strolled through the isles I didn't see anything. Until Hero called my name of course. I ran to a table were he was sitting, and there it was a book with big bold letters.

"Good" I said. I sat down in the chair next to him, and tried to open the book. I wouldn't budge. Hero tried as well but it wouldn't work.

"This book isn't going to open anytime soon" I said.

"Wait!" We both said, touching the book, then it just opened itself.

"Uh, ok" I said. I flipped the pages all the way to, a page with symbols on it.

"Here we go" I said. Then I kept flipping to a page with more symbols on it a, star, a cloud, a flame, the sun, the moon, a leaf, and a gear.

"My mom had the star on her arm" I said.

"My dad had the flame" Hero said.

"Then we're on the right track. I flipped the page, and on it was a lightning bolt, a sword, a plus sign, a minus sign, a triangle, and a cloud with a lightning bolt.

"So, we need to find the last four" I said.

"What's going on?" Hero asked.

"We can defeat the Darkness, each generation has, but the never killed it completely, and we're two of them, and these are symbols of four more." I said.

"Lets get a move on"


	4. Plus and Minus

***Silver***

"We can't" I said.

"Why not" Hero said.

"That dragon thing is right, we should have been destroyed" I said.

"Huh?" He said.

"My mom told me the hatred drives the "Lights" apart leaving the vulnerable" I said.

"So" Hero said.

"We've been at war for years, what makes you think we can be nice to each other, for I don't know maybe a month atleast" I said.

"True, but still, we're not dead, this thing protected us" Hero said.

"I guess when you apologized.." I said.

"What! Apologize! I did nothing of the sort!" Hero said.

"Saying the word 'sorry' is an apology" I said.

"Pfft, whatever" Hero said. I laughed, as the candle blew out.

"Yo, what the heck" I said.

"Once again, it wasn't me" Hero said. I rolled my eyes, and tried to find more matches. I heard a thump, and turning around Hero was gone.

"Hero? Hero? Come on this isn't funny" I said. I walked around, as a sharp pain appeared in my arm. I looked to see that someone sliced my arm. As I looked at my arm, footsteps ran towards me. As soon as they were a couple feet away, I swung my arm around, and it ended up smacking someone in the face. The person fell down, and I hid behind a bookshelf as another person ran in. She picked up the person from the ground, and helped her stand up.

"What happened" she asked.

"The people trying to steal the books, on smacked my in the face" the other said. I walked out from behind the shelf, and stood a decent distance away from them.

"You think we're trying to steal books!?" I said.

"Yeah, we're the protectors of the village, and robbers don't get a nice punishment" One said.

"I'm not stealing anything, ok. Neither was my friend" I said.

"Then why on earth are you in here at midnight" The other asked.

"You wouldn't understand" I said.

"What that you're stealing" The smaller one said.

"Skylar, enough" the other said. "But why are you here, I want to know, other wise, we'll have to think you're robbers."

"Well..." I said. Then a light illuminated from the backsides of the 2 guards.

"I want you to do something first, not a hard of trick task. But you" I said pointing to the older one, "Look on the back of your friends neck there, I saw a wound earlier" The older one nodded, and pushed back her sisters hair.

"Woah" she said.

"You have the same thing" I said. The younger one looked on the older ones neck,

"Cool." She said in amazement. I let out a long breath,

"4 down, 2 to go" I said.

"What?" The older one said.

"You guys are part of this elite team of powerful people who have the power to defeat that dark fog." I said.

"OH! Our parents had marks of the sun and moon" The older one said. "My names Amme by the way, and this is my sister Skylar"

"Hey, wait where's my friend at?" I asked.

"Oh Herobrine, yeah we sent him with a bunch of guards to Notch's place, I'm so glad he'll finally be dead now" Amme said. My eye twitched,

"You WHAT!" I yelled. "But he's, one of us! You know, the world's pretty much dead if he is!" I yelled.

"Then lets go save him!" Amme yelled. And like that, we bolted out the door.


	5. New Abilities

***Silver***

We ran down the street.

"Ugh, how far did they get!" I yelled.

"It was only like 5 minutes ago" Amme said. I kept running until we saw they in the distance.

"What now?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Well, you got to have something" Amme said.

Then I had to stop and think for a second. What did my mom do... I tried to remember her movements. She held out her hand, closed her eyes and concentrated. You could only effect enemies with powers relating to your symbols. But when my eyes were closed, apparently my symbol glowed. And when I opened up my eyes again. They were white and the guards just fell. I shook my head, shaking it off and going back to normal.

Herobrine looked back at me like I was an insane criminal.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

* * *

We went back to the library. And this time we all touched the book at once, apparently it revealed more.

"Really?!" I said reading the book.

"What?" Amme asked, as she looked on the shelves.

"The last two are in the Cloud Kingdom." I said.

"So what?" Hero said.

"One of them is a princess..."


End file.
